


Like when two hearts collide (tradução)

by izicb



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romantic Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izicb/pseuds/izicb
Summary: Esta fic Supercorp é o meu exercício diário de escrita inspirado em Unstoppable, de Lianne La Havas, e pode ser colocado nos primeiros episódios pós-crise.Lena ainda está brava com Kara sobre a mentira da Supergirl, mas não aguenta mais.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Like when two hearts collide (tradução)

**Author's Note:**

> Apesar de Português ser meu idioma materno, essa fic foi escrita originalmente em inglês, como parte de uma sequência de exercícios que estou fazendo.
> 
> Erros são esperados, mas, em todo caso, sinta-se livre para apontá-los se quiser.

Lidar com um novo universo seria muito para qualquer ser humano, mas para Lena Luthor era muito mais complicado. Seu irmão, seu irmão psicopata homicida, foi trazido de volta dos mortos e ela e seus amigos estavam sendo chantageados para trabalhar para ele sob a ameaça de nada menos que o fim do mundo. Novamente. Ah, e havia sido ela quem matou o irmão em primeiro lugar, então sua vida estava ameaçada de qualquer maneira.

Para piorar tudo, ela não conseguiu encontrar em si mesma a coragem de conversar com Kara sobre a briga estúpida delas. Sim, Kara mentiu para ela. Sim, ela estava com raiva disso. Mas se elas podiam lidar com Lex Luthor, as duas deveriam encontrar uma maneira de se reconectar.

Lena estava sempre empurrando seus sentimentos para baixo, trancando-os em pequenas caixas em sua cabeça, e isso sempre funcionava até agora. Até Kara Danvers, também conhecida como Supergirl, entrar em sua vida e ganhar seu próprio espaço. Quem ela estava enganando? Kara tinha encontrado uma maneira de crescer no coração de Lena também. Lena sentiu que era a pessoa mais vulnerável do mundo, a mais impotente, a mais fraca quando percebeu que se sentia muito mais forte com Kara em sua vida, mas era uma mulher terrivelmente teimosa e sua raiva a fez desperdiçar tempo demais para se curar. Em todas as caixas ocupadas por Kara, Lena sabia que tinha a companhia de seus sentimentos não ditos. No fundo, Lena Luthor sabia que ela e Kara Danvers deveriam estar juntas. Eles eram imparáveis.

Esse pensamento fez Lena divagar sobre como elas se tornaram assim. Ela era uma Luthor, afinal, mas, como Kara sempre acreditou, ela era mais do que seu nome. Na verdade, Lena estava brava com Kara exatamente por acreditar nela porque Lena não sabia o porquê. "O que eu fiz?" era a pergunta que sempre voltava à sua mente quando seu temperamento a pressionava para não ficar bem com a loira irritantemente feliz. Ninguém poderia ser tão feliz, tão ensolarado, ela disse para si mesma tantas vezes, mas Kara era, ela realmente era exatamente assim e os medos de Lena, de vez em quando, a faziam suspeitar que isso não era verdade, que a amizade delas não era real.  
Amizade. "Somos mais que amigas, não somos?" Lena pensou, lembrando como sempre se sentia orgulhosa de estar com Kara. Toda vez que saíam juntas, sua cabeça era mantida alta, ainda mais quando Kara ligava seu braço ao de Lena e elas andavam de braços dados pelas ruas. Naqueles dias, Lena tinha certeza de que estava em paz, como se pertencesse a lá. "Nós poderíamos voar", ela pensou um dia, mas essa memória a deixou com raiva de novo, porque Kara podia voar e ela não sabia. Ela ainda estava sentindo a traição, mas ainda estava sentindo o amor.

\- Você colide com meu coração, Kara, e agora não sei o que fazer. - ela confessou para o quarto vazio.

Lena estava pensando em seus sentimentos quando se lembrou de algo que sua mãe havia dito e ela não podia negar. Sim, ela escolheu Kara em vez de sua família, como um magnetismo que ela não queria e não escaparia. Em toda a sua vida, ela sentiu como se estivesse girando para longe, como um satélite perdido no espaço, sem deixar vestígios, flutuando dentro e fora da espiral de ser e não ser uma verdadeira Luthor. Esse sentimento era como dias antigos, uma lembrança de outra vida, como outro planeta. Não, outra galáxia, onde Lex tentou ser sua idéia distorcida de herói e foi pego, felizmente, e sua mãe seguiu seus passos e conseguiu o mesmo destino. Com isso, Lena se tornou a Luthor que os tablóides esperavam desesperadamente se tornar maligna para explorar um pouco mais a família, mas ela não era assim, não era como eles. Ela estava cansada de pessoas sempre esperando o pior dela, mas se acostumou. Até que ela conheceu Kara e sentiu que uma pequena chave estava girada em sua cabeça, quase como uma mudança de polaridade no satélite perdido que ela era antes. De fato, a sensação era de que nada as estava segurando, como uma força gravitacional que as unia. "Somos imparáveis, não somos?" ela continuou dizendo para si mesma.

Kara estava voando em círculos, fazendo algumas verificações de segurança, ela disse, mas não estava procurando nada. Ela estava apenas vagando, perdida em seus pensamentos. Kara não podia acreditar que Lena encontrou uma maneira de trabalhar com Lex, mas não a perdoou por não dizer que ela era a Supergirl. Kara tentou dizer o quanto sentia muito. Ela tentou explicar. Ela pediu perdão. Ela chorou. Ela gritou. Ela fez tudo o que pôde para melhorar, ter sua amiga de volta, mas Lena a afastava todas as vezes. Mesmo assim, Kara continuou tentando. Essa distância não estava certa, elas deveriam estar na vida uma da outra. Eles eram a Super e a Luthor que terminaram esta estúpida guerra familiar. Elas deveriam ser melhores, para manter as coisas melhores. Era isso que estava certo. "Né?" Às vezes, Kara não estava mais tão esperançosa. Ela tinha medo de perder Lena para sempre, mas não podia acreditar verdadeiramente que era isso que estava acontecendo. Não, elas estavam destinadas.

Kara observou que ela estava circulando a área da cobertura de Lena quando uma buzina a tirou de sua mente e ela notou o pequeno restaurante onde elas estavam sempre comendo juntas. Kara estava sempre tão feliz por estar com Lena, mas às vezes sentia necessidade de tocar sua amiga, então ela acabava entrelaçando seus braços. Isso sempre a fazia sentir como se elas fossem imediatamente transportadas para outro mundo, o mundo delas. Sem Supers, sem Luthors, sem bandidos, sem brigas, sem finais. Apenas as duas, em paz. A sensação era quase como voar, mas mais quente, mais confortável, mais em casa.

Kara voltou à sua mente quando espiou a varanda esperando ver Lena. Ela sentiu a necessidade de tentar mais uma vez, mesmo que não acreditasse verdadeiramente que Lena aceitaria suas desculpas dessa vez, afinal, nada havia mudado. Mas era mais forte que ela, como se ela não tivesse controle sobre si mesma. Ela estava girando, completamente perdida, sem Lena. Como uma kryptonita reversa, a amizade delas era uma força que a puxava sempre de volta para Lena e ela sabia que se sentia muito melhor com a morena em sua vida.

\- Eu não sou a mesma de antes, Lena. - ela sussurrou ao vento quando a silhueta da morena apareceu na varanda.

"Mais uma tentativa", pensou ela, antes de voar até ela, "que mal isso poderia causar?"

\- Oi. - ela disse timidamente quando seus olhos se encontraram.

\- Supergirl. - Lena respondeu sem emoções em sua voz, apenas reconhecendo sua presença, mas Kara podia ouvir seu coração disparado no peito. - Você precisa de algo?

\- Hm .. eh .. não. Eu estava passando e vi você. - não é inteiramente mentira, não é inteiramente a verdade - Isso está acontecendo muito - ela completou, escolhendo ser mais honesta - podemos conversar?

\- Não tenho nada a lhe dizer - Lena ainda estava com seu tom neutro, mas seus olhos mudaram um pouco, apenas o suficiente para Kara notar.

\- Você pode me ouvir então? - ela ainda estava flutuando no ar, sem saber se poderia pousar na varanda.

Lena não respondeu, mas se inclinou na varanda. "Somos imparáveis, não somos?" ela pensou tristemente.

\- Sabe - começou Lena - estou com muita raiva de você.

\- Eu sei, eu deveria ter te contado antes. - Kara voou para o lado dela na varanda - Eu sinto muito, Lena.

\- Mas também não estarei sendo totalmente sincera se não disser que entendi o porquê. - ela completou, ignorando Kara mais uma vez.

\- Pessoas que sabem se machucam, Lena. Eu não quero você em perigo.

\- Eu sei. - ela respondeu secamente.

\- Mas você ainda está brava? - Kara estava usando seus olhos de cachorrinho, mas Lena não estava olhando para ela.

\- Sim. - Ela estava deliberadamente não olhando para a loira.

\- Posso melhorar? Por favor, não diga "saia".

Lena não respondeu novamente, mas seus ombros estavam menos rígidos e Kara sentiu seu coração um pouco menos pesado. Lena sempre falava muito com sua linguagem corporal e agora Kara podia ver que ela também estava cansada de lutar.

\- Não sei por que você volta aqui. - disse Lena alguns minutos depois.

\- Sim, você sabe. - Kara encontrou a coragem que ela precisava - Eu cometi um erro. Eu fui estúpida e agi com medo. Tivemos uma briga. E é isso. Agora nós ... eu, trabalho para reparar meu erro. E farei o que for necessário para que você confie em mim novamente.

\- Seria um longo caminho para isso. - Lena mentiu com uma risada irônica.

\- O caminho existe? - Kara escolheu ignorar a ironia - Então eu estou bem com isso.

\- Pare.

\- Parar o que?

\- De ser você. É difícil ficar com raiva quando você faz isso.

\- Então não fique. - Lena finalmente olhou para ela - Você sabe que você e eu somos imparáveis, nós somos o Super e o Luthor que deveriam ser melhores. Preciso de você comigo para conseguirmos isso. - Kara deu seu sorriso mais brilhante, esperando que desse certo.

\- Oh, Deus, eu te odeio. - Lena suspirou e a abraçou.

\- Eu realmente espero que não. - Kara sussurrou em seu ouvido, sem soltar Lena.

A noite estava chegando e elas ainda estavam na varanda, lado a lado, mas em completo silêncio, se acostumando novamente a estar na presença uma da outra sem discutir. Lena estava olhando para as estrelas, pensando em quanto queria diminuir a distância delas e apenas entrelaçar o braço no de Kara, como costumavam fazer em seus melhores dias.

Kara estava tentando olhar para as estrelas também, mas tudo que ela podia fazer era ouvir o coração de Lena e agradecer por poder, de alguma forma, reparar a amizade delas. Amizade? Ela olhou para Lena e seu coração parou por um segundo. Ela tinha amigos, sabia o que era estar com os amigos, mas com Lena era diferente. "É por isso que eu continuo indo até ela, certo?" ela estava pensando quando Lena sentiu os olhos de Kara olhando para ela e saiu de sua própria mente.

\- O que? - ela perguntou, pegando a loira de surpresa.

\- Nada, apenas ... pensando. - Kara desviou o olhar.

\- Sobre?

\- Não surte? - ela respondeu depois de respirar fundo.

\- Ah, não! - Lena olhou para ela com impaciência - Você tem outro segredo?

\- Não é segredo. Prometa que não vai me afastar.

\- Não posso te prometer isso, Kara.

\- Ok ... apenas tente não, porque não quero mais esconder nada de você.

\- Você definitivamente está me assustando aqui. O que é isso?

\- Sou sua. - Kara falou muito baixo para Lena ter certeza do que ouviu.

\- O que?

\- Você disse cedo que não sabe por que estou voltando aqui e é isso. - ela encontrou sua voz novamente - Eu te amo, Lena, sou sua e é por isso que continuo voltando, como um bumerangue, mesmo quando você ameaça me matar.

Lena levou algum tempo para entender o que Kara estava dizendo para ela.

\- Eu nunca seria capaz de matá-la - ela finalmente falou - Porque, apesar de quão insanamente irritada você me faz sentir, eu também te amo. Na verdade, não acredito que sentiria o tamanho da traição de alguém que não amo.

As duas permanecem em silêncio novamente, até Kara quebrar o silêncio.

\- Entãaao ... Você está com menos raiva agora?

\- Não force, Kara. - Lena disse com olhos ameaçadores, mas Kara sabia que era apenas para mostrar. - Por quê?

\- Podemos ir ao restaurante do outro lado da rua? - ela usou os olhos de cachorrinho novamente.

\- Você come como um velocista. Ah, espere, você também é tecnicamente um velocista, Supergirl. - Lena usou uma voz zombeteira para abordar o apelido que Cat Grant deu a ela.

\- Provavelmente é verdade, mas hoje sou apenas Kara Danvers.

\- Sem resgates para fazer?

\- Não, hoje sou inteiramente sua.

\- Bom. - Lena ainda estava falando sério, mas não conseguia mais esconder o sorriso.

Alguns minutos depois, de braços dados, elas caminharam pelo céu claro da noite, sentindo a facilidade de ficarem juntos, tão em paz que podiam literalmente voar. Como quando dois corações colidem.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado pela leitura!  
> Pensamentos?
> 
> Me deixe saber o que achou. :)


End file.
